Aww! How Cute! Argh! It Bit Me!
by shinooo
Summary: What if we could see when Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and everybody else were kids? Well, now you can follow Eriol on his many quests at the daycare ...and eh, 'other' things. ::insert evil maniacal laughter:: (Story on Hiatus)


- Awww, how cute. Argh! It bit me!-  
  
Summary: What if we could see when Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and everybody else were kids? Well, now you can follow Eriol on his many quests at the daycare ...and eh, 'other' things. ::insert evil maniacal laughter::  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP. Not me. So I'll just "clamp" my mouth shut. (Readers: ::throwing rotten tomatoes:: Boooo! Bad pun! Booo!)  
  
WARNING: this uses the japanese names. i wrote this when i was into ccs more. in other words, i can no longer remember their english names. so just make do, k?  
  
  
Eriol was bored. He had just woken up from his nap and it seemed that nobody was in the daycare. He decided to go to Sakura, maybe she would play with him. As he walked to her favorite spot, he found Sakura had also just woken up. Eriol then went up to her, "Sakura-chan, can you play with me? I'm bored." Sakura squinted and rubbed her eyes, she yawned before she began speaking, "Sorry Eriol-kun. I have to go eat lunch. Why don't you go to Syaoran-kun?" And so Eriol began his little journey to Syaoran's favorite spot in the daycare.   
  
When he found Syaoran, Eriol went up to him and asked him, "Syaoran-kun, can you play with me? I'm bored and Sakura-chan said to ask you." Syaoran just gave him one of his famous death glares and whispered quietly, "NO ERIOL-KUN!!! I hiding from Meiling-chan. If she finds me she'll HUG me. Takashi-kun said girls have cooties!" Eriol giggled at the part about the cooties, everybody knew his stories where fake. Just then Meiling came towards them so Eriol tried to help Syaoran, "Ok my cute little decentant, you hide in the play room while I tell Meiling you went to the lunch room." Eriol smiled sweetly. Syaoran growled at the 'cute little decentant' thing but quickly replied, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Ohandwhydon'tyouaskMeiling-chan?" before he left.  
  
As Meling came towards Eriol, she asked, "Was MY Syaoran-kun here just a while ago?" Eriol just smiled and said, "Meiling-chan, can you play with me? I'm bored and Sakura-chan said to ask Syaoran-kun who said to ask you." Meiling sadly replied, "Sorry Eriol-kun but I just HAVE to find my sweet Syaoran-kun! But why don't you ask Chiharu-chan?" Eriol looked sad but managed to crack a smile, "Thanks Meiling-chan, oh and Syaoran-kun is in the play room." Meiling smiled one of her sweet rare smiles at him and said, "Thanks Eriol-kun! You're so sweet. Bye!" And with that she left.  
  
Eriol kept searching for Chiharu-chan but he soon lost hope and gave up. He decided to go to the lunch room since all this searching had made him hungry. On his way to the lunch room he bumped into Chiharu and his face brightened up, "Chiharu-chan, can you play with me? I'm bored and Sakura-chan said to ask Syaoran-kun who said to ask Meiling-chan who said to ask you." Chiharu blinked. Eriol stood there waiting for her answer. Chiharu blinked. Eriol kept waiting. Chiharu blinked again and finally replied, "Um, soorrry Eriol-kun but I have to find Sakura-chan. It's important. But why don't you ask Takashi-kun?" she smiled. Eriol once again was in gloom.  
  
As he went looking for Takashi he bumped into a very angry Syaoran. "Eriol-kun! You traitor! You told Meiling where I was!!!" yelled Syaoran. Eriol was in tears he opened his arms and jumped at Syaoran to hug him, "Oh, Syaoran-kun! Nobody wants to play with me! Waaaaahhh!!!" Eriol burst out in tears on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes. He paused, patted his back and gently took Eriol off him. Eriol sniffed and looked up to him as Syaoran told him, "Don't worry. Just look around. There's someone here that will play with you." at that Syaoran smiled his VERY rare smile. Eriol sniffed and thanked him. He was then off to find Takashi!  
  
After mintues of searching he finally found Takashi, "Oh there you are Takashi-kun I was looking everywhere for you and--" Takashi smiled up at Eriol, "Heyth! What'th areth youth doing hereth Ethiol-kun? I don'th thinkth I'veth seenth youth sinceth I'veth lotht my tooth. Buth that's okayth! Didth you knowth Meilinth losth her tooth yesterdays too? Andth. . . 'Ok, maybe Takashi-kun wasn't such a good idea, I wasted a bajilion minutes looking for him too!' Eriol thought and pouted at the last remark. When Eriol noticed that Takashi was talking he quickly said he had to go and left a very puzzled Takashi alone.  
  
Eriol ran and stopped in front of the play room to catch his breath. It was then he noticed Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo heading his way, 'Maybe THEY will play with me!' he happily thought and went over to them.  
  
to beeth conthinuedth...  
  
Author's note: I wrote this a very long time ago and just didn't delete it. I think it's written poorly compared to my skills now. Anyway, expect much fun in next chapters!   
  
Can't wait? Here be me spoilers, ye matey!  
  
1. Two boys will fight in a chocolate cake! Yay!  
2. Takashi-kun will get his tooth back! ...or not.  
3. Eriol-kun will kiss a kitty. Awww.  
4. Eriol-kun will kiss a Syoran-kun. Awww.  
5. Sakura-chan will get drunk from too much apple juice.  
  
Aren't you just itching to read on? No? Well, then here's a wool sweater!   
If you've got any suggestions for my list o' spoilers, you're more than welcome to suggest. I might even add it t the story! 


End file.
